Eric’s Interactive World of Comedy
''Eric’s Interactive World of Comedy ''is a collectathon platformer developed by Heavy Iron Studios ''and was published by ''Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment ''and ''THQ. ''It was released on April 26, 2002 for the ''Nintendo Gamecube ''and ''PlayStation 2, ''with the ''Xbox ''and PC ports being released on September 19, 2003. It is based off of the ''Cartoon Network ''series, ''Eric’s World of Comedy. The game revolves around a rampage of robots causing havoc in GoVille, prompting Eric and his friends, Walter and Gwen, to stop them and their leader, D-Stroy by using the all-powerful Ultra Crystals. The game received mixed reviews from critics, but has received a cult following from fans, with many calling it an excellent platformer. Many compare it to ''Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, ''another ''Heavy Iron Studios ''game. Characters * '''Eric: '''Runs at a normal speed but has both a high jump and double jump. He is the most powerful of of the three. Eric can also throw water balloons by pressing Z on Gamecube (R2 on PS2, right trigger on Xbox, and the right Shift key on PC) His default weapon is the Super Squirter water gun. * '''Gwen: '''The fastest of the trio but has a normal jump. However, she is almost as strong as Eric and can also perform a double jump. Like Eric, she can also throw water balloons. Her default weapon is the Deluxe Drencher. * '''Walter: '''He is the slowest of the trio, but he is nearly as powerful as Gwen and has a special screen nuke which can be activated by pressing L + R on Gamecube (L1 and R1 on PS2, the left and right Shift key on PC, and the left and right triggers on Xbox). Like Eric and Gwen, he too can perform the double jump. Can throw water balloons like Eric and Gwen. His default weapon is the Mega Soaker water gun (possibly a parody of the ''Mega Buster ''from the ''Mega Man ''series). Gameplay The player will advance through ten worlds to complete the game. With the exception for the GoDojo which only has 1 Ultra Crystal, each level has 16 in them, totaling to 145. * '''GoVille: '''This is the game’s main hub. It serves as the tutorial world. Like every other world, the player can travel back to this world at any time in the game by pressing START/PAUSE (Gamecube) and selecting ”Map” in the pause menu (In the other versions, the map is accessed by pressing the Select button on PS2, the “Tab” key on PC and by pressing either the black or white buttons on the Xbox). * '''The GoDojo: '''The game’s actual first level. In this world, the player must defeat the robots who are attacking the dojo. The level contains the first boss encounter. After the first boss is defeated, the first Ultra Crystal is obtained. This is the only level to contain one Ultra Crystal. * '''Seven Symbols Amusement Park: '''The second area in the game. The player must use the park’s rides to defeat the robots. After all of the robots are defeated, D-Stroy drops the next boss in the amusement park. After the boss is defeated, you get the boss’s Ultra Crystal. Once 8 out of 16 Crystals are obtained, the next area is unlocked. * '''Turtle Forest: '''The third area in the game.